Base Dragons
__TOC__ Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Chocolate Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turkey Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon Celestial Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Bountiful Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Divine Dragon *Iris Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Winddancer Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Capricorn Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Hera Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Metal Dragon *Naga Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Visitor Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Avatar Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Glass Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Light Dragon *Lily Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Santa Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Unicorn Dragon Eagle Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angel Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Mask Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Soccer Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Acrobat Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Holly Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Pride Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Social Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Virgo Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Wisp Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Elf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Nano Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angelfire Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *England Dragon *Father Dragon *Franken Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Knight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Templar Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Archon Dragon *Armor Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Chess Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Headless Dragon *Helios Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peace Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Warrior King Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Alpine Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Aries Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Midas Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Witch Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlantis Dragon *Dream Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Prism Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Blue Peacock Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Owl Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Royal Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Summer Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Yeti Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Chimera Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Germany Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abominable Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Clown Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Golem Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Tusker Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amethyst Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Castle Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Flower Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Magma Dragon *May Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Supernova Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Games Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Boo Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Devil Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Jester Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Spirit Dragon Mindvolt Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Apollo Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Space Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amber Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Athena Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Druid Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Jade Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Zombie Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amazon Dragon *Bat Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Hades Dragon *Night Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Wraith Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Rose Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Venetian Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon Skeleton Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Birthstone Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Elements Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Fates Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Wildflower Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon *Penguin Dragon Valentine Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *8 Bit Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Music Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Spring Dragon Virtue Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Hermes Dragon Water Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Poseidon Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Swan Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Waverider Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Ares Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mech Dragon *Moon Dragon *Polar Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Viking Dragon *Warden Dragon *Were Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Swan Dragon *Bride Dragon *Dino Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Hook Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *New Year Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Zeus Dragon Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is the Fairy Dragon, with a total of 35 dragons. *The current record holder for the dragon with the least designs based upon it is the Virtue Dragon with only 1 dragon. *The dragons that currently have no dragons based upon them and are not based on any other dragons are the Tiny Dragon, Medusa Dragon, Titan Dragon, Raven Dragon, Spider Dragon and Glacius the Ancient. Category:Trivia